Bailey and Sarah's summer day
by siando122
Summary: This is a love story between Sarah and Bailey. They make such a cute couple. It may contain some sexual content.


**Bailey and Sarah's summer eve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Horseland. It's KEWLopis and DIC who owns it.**

It was a hot summer day with the temps reaching into the 90s. Bailey Handler, the 27-year old son of the Horseland owners was drinking a glass of ice cold lemonade.  
He had just finished college at the University of Arizona. He now likes hang out with his friends: Alma, Molly, Nani, Jesse, and his cousin Will. Lately he and Sarah Whitney have  
become closer but they never had sex. Sarah was the same age as Bailey and was quite beautiful and was all the boys attention when she first came to Horseland,

But now, everyone knows that her and Bailey are a couple. Back to the present, Bailey was sweating very rapidly. He went inside. "Man, it is so damn hot" he exclaimed as  
he went inside. He looked into the freezer for something cold to eat. He grabbed a popsicle and went back outisde. There, he saw Alma and Molly as they put up their saddles  
and their horses. After that, Molly looked at Bailey and commented "Bailey used to be so scrawny but now he is so hot". "Molly, you know that he is Sarah's boyfriend." said Alma

"I know, but still, I'm amazed they didn't fuck yet". Molly got an idea. "Hey, Sarah" Molly called. As she called, Sarah put up her horse Scarlet. "Yes" she said. "I know you and Bailey  
are a thing, but it's been 9 months and you guys have had no sex." Molly proclaimed. "You know something, you're right. Me and Bailey should 'do it'" said Sarah. "I'll be back, girls". Sarah  
walked up to her boyfriend and said "Snookums, do you mind it we take a walk" she offered. "I don't mind at all" he said. As the began their walk, Sarah winked at her friends.

It was 15 minutes after Sarah and Bailey began their walk. When they came upon a small, abandoned cabin, Sarah began to speak. "Bailey, can I ask you something". "Sure"  
Bailey said. "It's about us. Do you ever think about us". "What do you mean." he said. "Well, I've been thinking, mabye, just mabye we could have the 's' word." Bailey look  
quite puzzled. "Wow, Sarah, I mean, I've thought about it, but I never thought you wanted to do it" he said. "Well, I had doubts, but I definitely would love to do it.

"Well, okay, let's do it" he said with glee. Bailey and Sarah walked into the cabin. Despite being abandoned, it looked quite nice and with a bed. They knew that is where they  
will make love. "Ready?" Bailey said. "Ready" Sarah confirmed. They came in closer until they engaged in a small kiss. Sarah ran her hands through Bailey's dark brown hair. The kiss soon turned passionate and wild as they continued.  
Bailey had placed his tongue in Sarah's mouth so they started a tongue war. It continued for about 3 minutes. Bailey kissed Sarah's neck were he removed he removed her shirt.

Bailey then unhooked her bra and nearly drooled when he saw her very large breasts. "These tits are so huge" he thought. He wasted no time and fondled them. He soon took his  
mouth into her left tit and suck on it rapidly for 2 minutes and sucked her nipple for half that time. He next focused on the other breast and sucked it for at least a minuted and took  
the other one and fondled it. Sarah moaned a little, but she could take it. "Now what do we have dowln here" Bailey said as he unfasten her pants and cruelly pulled down her panties.

Bailey had grabbed Sarah and saw her pussy was dripping wet already. Her clit was erect, too. " Who ever thought my Sarah could have such a dripping wet pussy? This is so good"  
he thought. Bailey spared _no _time in licking Sarah pussy. "His tongue is so good" she thought. His tongue ravagned all parts of her vagina. Sarah couldn't help but moan loudly. Bailey  
was licking her pussy in an upright position. He continued to do so for 6 minutes. One minuted later, she came and squirted a few fl oz of femele cum onto Bailey. He was pleased.

"Bailey, don't leave me hanging" she said. "Last thing from my mind" he said as he removed his shirt at which Sarah stared at it in disbelief. His body was a god as she looked.  
He had very, thick tan pectorals, 8 well toned, rock-hard abs and very huge muscles. She felt them and told him "Bailey, you're a super hunk". "I know, I worked out a lot in college and I still do" he said.  
She began licking his abdomal region. "These are rock hard" she thought. Then she moved to the pecs where she began kissing them for 2 minutes. She started licking them for 1 minute.

As she rubbed his incredible body, she looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants. She laughed as she began to unbuckled them and pull down his underwear. She gasped and nearly  
fainted when she saw the size of his cock. She had to get some measuring tape and measure it. "Bailey, that thing is 12 1/2 inches!" she exclaimed. "I know it's gigantic, but I wouldn't trust  
anyone but you to suck on it." With that she began sucking on it. She could only get 75% of the massive wang to prevent herself from gagging, but Bailey was bored as she could do much more.

Sarah kept sucking for 9 minutes on the big dick while he decided to fondle her left boob. She continued sucking on his gigantic cock. Bailey had an idea. He fondled her breast roughly to make  
her moan. It worked and with that he caught her off guard and shoved all his dick in her mouth. It went a little beyond the back of her throat and she suck on it for 42 seconds until  
she was about to gag, so Bailey reached a garbage can where she threw up. Bailey squirted a lot of semen as a result. "Bailey" Sarah exclaimed. "Hey, I wanted to let you taste all of my cock. But now" he said.

"It's time to feel it" Sarah knew what he meant. "Bailey, I'm not sure, I mean, you're pretty big." she said "Don't worry, I'll be soft as long as you want me to be." he promised.  
Sarah agreed, so he positioned himself on top of her and with that he thrusted into her. She screamed out in pain to the top of her lungs . "OOOHHH MY GOD! IT'S SO BIG!! AAHHH!" she screamed, so to  
distract her from the pain, Bailey kissed her. While letting her adjust to his massive size, Bailey engaged in a tongue war with her. Her pain soon turned into pleasure.

He began slowly as her fucked the woman he loved for a decade now. Sarah moaned very loudly as he moves in and out. "Bailey, go faster, harder, and deeper" said Sarah.  
"Well, okay". He sooned quicken his pace as he moved faster. Sarah moaned louder. "DEEPER, Bailey." she said. Bailey did as she commanded. He was very deep and hitting  
her prostate every time. This made Sarah highly pleasurable. He went very hard and fast. He had a suprisingly fast stamina. He thrusted with all his might. Sarah moaned with pain and pleasure.

Bailey continued fucking Sarah on top of her for 10 minutes. Then he let her be in a doggy position. He started thrusted into her very cruelly and fast. She could see very minimal blood dripping, but she could care less right now. He decided to slap her ass. This  
was a major turn on to Sarah. "Slap me again" He did as he was told. He slap her repeatedly for 3 minutes. Then he began to talk sexy. "So tell me, bitch. Do you like it better when I slap your fucking ass or continue raping your pussy until you pass out". She was turned on by all of this. "Please continue fucking me, Bailey."said Sarah "All right, slut". said Bailey

He fucked her very fast and hard now. Sarah knows that her pussy is splitting because of his cock. She moaned as loud as she could go as Bailey cotinued to thrust in and out of her  
rapidly. "O Yeah, Bailey. That's it. Fuck me harder and faster. Please, pound my pussy. Drill me, Bailey. DRILL ME!" Sarah said desperately. "You got it, bitch. I'll split your cunt wide open". Bailey was through  
holding back. He went as fast and hard and deep as he can go. Sarah screamed with pleasure and some pain as more blood dripped out. Few girls could handle the sensation that  
Sarah was feeling right now and few guys could give a girl such feeling. Few guys could have a stamina like Bailey's too. He was a pleasure machine.

"Now, it's time for the a-n-a-l." Bailey spelled out. "Okay, Bailey, you can fuck my ass like you fucked my pussy." said Sarah. Her pussy was covered with blood but it soon stopped.  
Bailey grabbed her blond hair roughly and decided that Sarah should be on top and thrusted in her anal spot. Sarah screamed with more pain than pleasure but she was still exictable. He hardcore fucked her in her anal  
spot for over 15 minutes. During which he completely shattered her ass and she decided to kiss him to allieviate pain. She again ran her fingers over his dark brown hair with a male scent.

"Now how should I finish?" He asked. Sarah say while breathing hardly "You could fuck me while standing" she offered. "Great fucking idea". He grabbed her again and while standing,  
inserted his bulging cock into her again. She seem to moan more while standing. He still fucked her hardcore, going as he did while fucking her on the bed. She screamed a little as he was going incredibly fast standing up. He continued for 10 minutes until Bailey said "Sarah, I'm about to come!!!" "All right, Bailey, come all over me. Cover my body with you hot jizz".

And just like that, Bailey came all over Sarah. She was covered in cum from head to toe. He came again to let Sarah taste it. "It taste salty and warm" she thought but she swallowed it all as she along with Bailey collasped.

"Bailey, I'll always love you." said Sarah as her lover pulled the covers among them

"I'll always love you too, Sarah" said Bailey as he kissed her.

Sarah rested on Bailey's built chest and he wraps his well-muscles arms aroud her as they drift off to dreamland.

**THE END**


End file.
